Popcorn
by naojun
Summary: Naruto shares popcorn.  KakaNaru drabble.


Disclaimer: All characters and original Naruto story are property of Masashi Kishimoto and all respective publishing companies.

//Notes//

This story was done as part of a 1 hour challenge/exchange on the KakaNaru LiveJournal community. My prompt was popcorn. :

As such - this is not BETA-ed, it's total drabble, and it's my first shonen-ai fic. I apologize if it's horrible.

* * *

"Look! A ramen stand!" 

Kakashi glanced at Naruto over his book, "I just bought you popcorn. You don't need to eat again."

Naruto frowned and turned to face his former teacher while he stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth. "You didn't buy me anything!" he exclaimed, full mouth spilling with over salted popcorn. "You offered to buy me something, but then conveniently 'lost your wallet' when they asked for money. So I paid!"

Kakashi sighed, regarding Naruto with his usual lazy one-eyed stare while appearing to be oblivious to the loud accusations being thrown at him. At seventeen, Naruto had grown almost as tall as Kakashi, but continued to maintain the demeanor of a hyper-active 12-year-old. Every time he spoke, his words were accentuated by flamboyant body movements and he was still a tiring person to be around. Luckily, Kakashi was a patient man.

"Now, Naruto, I do believe it is the thought that counts."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "You're almost as bad as ero-sennin."

Kakashi laughed and went back to his book while walking straight past the disgruntled Naruto. He would have been just as happy to head straight back to Konoha, but Naruto wanted to walk around this village, saying it looked like fun. So Kakashi obliged. Maybe it was worth it because he was rarely sent on missions with them anymore since Yamato was assigned to keep an eye on Naruto in Kakashi's place. Never mind the duty was supposed to belong to Kakashi's alone.

Kakashi didn't flinch when Naruto jumped in step with him and linked his left arm around Kakashi's right. He only glanced down with subtle curiosity when he felt the sudden contact.

Correction. Female Naruto, upon closer inspection.

"That won't work on me, Naruto."

Confident in his henge, Naruto simply thrust his arm upward with the half empty bag of popcorn toward Kakashi's hidden face. The act, however, proved far more intricate in Naruto's over exaggerated movements as he managed to shake his 'female attributes' with far more emphasis than necessary. If Kakashi noticed, it didn't show.

Kakashi did, however, seem inclined to play. He calmly pulled down his mask and accepted the offer of popcorn.

Naruto lost his henge.

Over the years, Kakashi had removed his mask in their presence, but always in a dim room or with his back turned. Although he regularly tried, Naruto never managed to get a good look at Kakashi's face. For him to just so casually reveal his face caught Naruto by surprise.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he put his mask back in place, while regarding Naruto with a curious stare.

For a moment, Naruto couldn't figure out what to say. He stood in the walkway, arm in arm with his former sensei, both bathed in the light of lanterns set out along the village streets. After a long pause, Naruto suddenly detached himself from Kakashi's arm and turned away, failing to hide his embarrassment as much as he hoped.

"You're always doing that weird stuff!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi smiled at his retreating back. When the heat receded from his face, he turned back around to point at the jounin. "People can't take you seriously when you're always being so creepy!"

Kakashi stood in place and laughed at Naruto. The same low, quiet laugh he always had, but instead of inciting Naruto's anger, it only made him drop his accusing hand and frown as he looked at Kakashi in confusion. Kakashi reached his hand out and patted Naruto's head as he did when they were kids. Naruto pushed his hand away.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged. "I know."

Naruto turned to follow Kakashi as he walked by and went back to his book. "I'm not getting any ramen, am I?" Naruto asked after an extended silence.

"Hm."

Naruto grumbled as he followed Kakashi through the winding road as hey made their way back to the Inn. Sakura was probably already there, wondering what could possibly be holding them up. Naruto pictured her trying to make conversation with Sai... and failing... miserably.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said when he matched Kakashi's pace. "Do you want the rest of this?" He motioned to the popcorn in his right hand.

"I thought you were hungry." Kakashi replied.

"I just always want ramen." Naruto answered honestly. For a moment, he stared at the ground, as though lost deep in thought. "Why do you always wear your mask around us?" he finally asked.

Kakashi stopped, surprised by the sudden subject change. He hesitated before responding.

"Anyway, do you want some or not?" Naruto asked again, shoving the popcorn toward Kakashi as though he knew his question would go unanswered before he even asked it.

Kakashi sighed and lowered his mask again. He didn't understand Naruto, but he saw more in him than most would allow themselves to. "This is what you wanted?" He asked in a softer voice than usual.

"No." Naruto answered simply. He held out a the popcorn again.

Kakashi frowned and shook his head. He put his book away, slouched, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he carefully watched Naruto.

Naruto looked away from Kakashi. "You get it, right?" After a moment, Naruto forced himself to meet his former sensei's eyes. "I just thought it would be nice to share."

Kakashi scratched his head, and looked toward the distant light of their Inn. "We should be going."

Naruto didn't budge. He stood there, staring at Kakashi, bare face and all, in the dim light.

"I don't know what you want, Naruto." Kakashi replied, any exasperation he felt hidden well under his relaxed voice.

For a moment, Naruto looked like he wanted to say something. Kakashi stood in front of him, desperately trying to read him. But it was no use.

After the long pause, Naruto finally smiled. It was a smaller smile than his usual boastful toothy grin, but it always felt more sincere. It was also the smile that hardly anyone but Sakura and Kakashi got to see. "Kakashi-sensei..." he started, "I told Tsunade-baachan to put you back on our team."

Kakashi felt a twinge in his chest, but chose to ignore it.

"She said no." Naruto continued, "So I think you should go talk to her. Maybe if you stopped reading Ero-Sennin's perverted books, you know? I think it's more fun-"

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair to stop his rambling, just as he did when they were children. It looked silly since Naruto had grown to be almost as tall as his former sensei, but it didn't seem to occur to either in the dim evening light. Kakashi pushed Naruto's head up to look at him face to face. "Now, look" he said in a more playful voice, "If you kids hadn't gotten into so much trouble back then, maybe Ms. Godaime would still trust me to watch after you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Yeah, I know. _We_ always had to save _your_ ass."

Kakashi smiled. Then Naruto proved again why he was the number one most unpredictable ninja. In one swift movement, Naruto collided with Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. He hit Kakashi hard enough the man came close to losing his balance. The bag of popcorn fell to the ground, the fluffy white pieces scattering silently across the dirt road.

After floundering around for a few moments, trying to decide what to do with his hands, Kakashi finally placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gently tried to push him off.

Naruto, as far as he was concerned, might as well have been grafted to Kakashi's body. Kakashi gave up and sighed, apprehensively allowing himself to enjoy the warmth of another body. "Naruto..."

"If Sakura saw this, she'd never let us live it down." Naruto said, his voice muffled as he spoke directly into Kakashi's vest.

"Is that so?" Kakashi replied, his voice unusually thick. He tried not to tighten his grip around Naruto's shoulder and struggled to keep his other arm stiffly at his side. They were already too close.

Naruto finally broke the hug, but stayed inches away from Kakashi, his fox-smile spreading across his lips.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, worried about Naruto's clearly humored expression.

"You're blushing!" Naruto said, pointing.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and promptly pulled up his mask. "We're going back."

Naruto laughed and followed the older man, once again locking their arms together. Kakashi did nothing to shrug him off. Naruto couldn't see the smile on Kakashi's face, but somehow the blonde intuitively knew it was there.

* * *

End. 


End file.
